


Rozmowa

by irregularpearl



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, ale jeszcze nie teraz, kiedyś pozwolę Carol go uderzyć, nie zadzieraj z Carol
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Carol spotyka się z Profesorem w kawiarni by uzgodnić zasady weekendowych wizyt. Podczas emocjonującej wymiany zdań z całych sił stara się powstrzymać przed uderzeniem mężczyzny prosto w twarz.





	Rozmowa

**Author's Note:**

> Drugie ff z OK KO, tym razem znacznie krótsze. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

Carol i Profesor Venomous siedzieli przy jednym stole w kawiarni. Kobieta mierzyła siedzącego naprzeciwko niej mężczyznę wrogim spojrzeniem. Z trudem powstrzymywała się przed uderzeniem go prosto w twarz. Przyszła tu wyłącznie dla swojego syna, który koniecznie chciał lepiej poznać swojego ojca. Musiała wcześniej porozmawiać o tych całych weekendowych wizytach i ustalić wyraźne zasady. Nie mogła przecież dać wolnej ręki złoczyńcy. Miała zamiar utrudnić mu życie jak tylko mogła. Wymieniała powoli swoje warunki. Profesor kiwał głową. Nie sprzeciwił się ani razu. 

– KO chodzi do łóżka o dziewiątej. Nie ma mowy o żadnym siedzeniu do późna – zastrzegła ostro. – Przed snem zawsze opowiadam mu historię na dobranoc. W weekendy zatem to zadanie należy do Ciebie. Tylko nic strasznego, rozumiemy się?

Profesor pokiwał jedynie głową. Dziś był dziwnie rozkojarzony i nieobecny.

– Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?! Mógłbyś zrobić chociaż tyle po tych wszystkich latach! 

– Wybacz – rzucił.

Carol otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– Że co?

– Wybacz. Po prostu nie jestem dziś w najlepszej formie – westchnął i rozmasował czoło palcami. – Wybrałaś świetny dzień na spotkanie, Iskierko – z ledwością uśmiechnął się. 

– Co Ci jest? – kobieta spytała podejrzliwie. – Chcesz przełożyć spotkanie?

– Nie. Żartowałem. To nic takiego. Ale miło mi, że się o mnie martwisz, Iskierko.

Carol pociągnęła go za koszulę. Tego było już za wiele. 

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak – wysyczała przez zęby. – Jestem tu tylko dla KO. Nie zapominaj o tym, śmieciu! Zrobię wszystko dla swojego syna. Ale ty raczej nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz – puściła Profesora zrezygnowana. Odwróciła wzrok w stronę okna, zaciskając palce na filiżance kawy.

Ten poprawił pomiętą koszulę i wyprostował się na krześle. 

– Ja, ja... Ja nie wiedziałem – wykrztusił nagle z siebie, łamiącym się głosem.

Carol znowu spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nie dostrzegła w nich jednak wcześniejszej zuchwałości.

– Czego? – spytała zdezorientowana.

– Nie wiedziałem, że mam syna, Isk..., Carol. Nie zostawiłbym cię gdybym wiedział – spuścił głowę. 

Przez ostatnie lata robił rzeczy straszne, bez cienia wstydu czy żalu, z złowieszczym uśmiechem na ustach. Nie obchodziło go co czuli inni. Liczyła się tylko dobra zabawa. Ale teraz. Teraz nie mógł spojrzeć tej kobiecie prosto w oczy. Nie mógł zuchwale się uśmiechnąć, czy zaśmiać. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu. 

– Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś, idioto. Nawet ja wtedy nie wiedziałam. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nas porzuciłeś, że porzuciłeś mnie – palce Carol znajdujące się na filiżance zaczęły zaciskać się coraz mocniej. – Na początku nie było łatwo, ale poradziłam sobie. Miałam KO – uśmiechnęła się z łzami w oczach. – Nie mogłam wymarzyć sobie lepszego syna. 

Profesor milczał. Wciąż miał spuszczoną głowę.

– Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś o tym, żeby wrócić? – Carol zapytała nagle. Musiała wiedzieć.

– Nie – odparł stanowczo. 

Chwilę później w nagłym dziwnym przypływie szczerości rzucił:

– Właściwie to niemal codziennie, ale nie mogłem. Bałem się. Wstydziłem się.

– Oczywiście, że mogłeś! – wykrzyknęła, bliska płaczu. – I to jest właśnie najgorsze. Przyjęlibyśmy Cię z otwartymi ramionami. Ale teraz już za późno... Nie po tym kim się stałeś – w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Szybko, jednak je otarła. Była zła na siebie za to, że okazała przed nim słabość. Zacisnęła pięść. 

Obydwoje przez chwilę milczeli nim wrócili do rozmowy. Carol upiła łyka kawy. Odkaszlnęła i rzekła:

– Mam jeszcze ostatnią, najważniejszą zasadę. Jeśli chociaż włos mu z głowy spadnie, to cię zniszczę!!! – w oczach kobiety pojawiły się płomienie i pioruny.

Profesor Venomous przełknął głośno ślinę. Myślał, że zdoła przejąć kontrolę nad rozmową. Cóż, pomylił się. Teraz chciał jak najszybciej stąd uciec. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie!  
PS Gdyby Carol wiedziała co Profesor zrobił w _The K.O. Trap_ już by nie żył.__  
PS2 Wiem, zmieniłam Sparks na Iskierkę. Wybaczcie.


End file.
